Happy But Sad
by ChloeHPD
Summary: Happy But Sad. Tobias strayed, and his heart went to Lauren. Tris is upset, and irritated at the attention of the Dauntless boys. They both know who they want, but will they realize the truth before it's too late? Written by my friend Rachel and published by me.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias was cheating on Tris with Lauren. Tris found out and broke up with Tobias. Now she is attracting most of the boys in Dauntless. But there is one guy that she likes. Can she be happy again?

Tris POV  
>I hate him! For more than one reason. One, he cheated on me. Two, he publicised what we did and three, now almost every guy in Dauntless is flirting with me and trying to get me as their girlfriend and he knows I hate attention.<p>

Tobias POV  
>She hates me now! The girl that completely changed me has left a hole in my heart. I know I'm stronger than this. I can still live without her. I can still live with Lauren.<p>

Uriah POV  
>YES! She's single. The hottest girl in Dauntless is single! Here comes my chance!<p>

A/N special shout out to llM99


	2. Chapter 2

Four pov

She likes it! She likes the attention! I knew Tris would do that. I don't know why I ever dated her! She's the new Dauntless slut.

Tris pov

Ugh. Will I ever get time alone? Not another one. Wait never mind. It's Uriah!  
>"Hey Tris"<br>"Umm hi"  
>"What have you been doing? "<br>" Umm avoiding guys, trying to get some alone time I guess? "I blurted out. Uriah laughed and said  
>" Why didn't you avoid me?". "Umm... I.. I..."<br>"I like you." we both said at the same time.  
>Both of us were surprised. Especially me. Why would he like me? I mean I'm not pretty or curvy or anything!<br>"Will you be my girlfriend? "  
>" YES! Absolutely! "<br>He kissed me passionately. I giggled. Wait since when did I giggle? Ugh I am so messed up.

Uriah pov

YES! She's mine! My girlfriend. My dream girl! I hate Four. Why would he cheat on her? I mean I'm happy he did because if he didn't, she wouldn't have been my girlfriend, but it was a very stupid thing to do. I will protect Tris. With my life.

Marlene pov

Uriah. Uriah. Uriah. *sigh *. I love him so much. Wait. What is he doing? Why is he walking to Tris? Is he flirting with her? Did she flirt back? I thought he liked me! What are they doing? They kissed! They kissed! Ugh I am so confused.

Christina pov

Aww Uriah's with my bff! They are soo cute together! He better not hurt her like Four. If he does... He is gonna get it from me.

Four pov

Lauren is the best. I mean she's hot, she's strong, she's everything a Dauntless guy wants. She's also smart... And funny... And caring... I'll be thinking about her all day... Wait... Am I seeing things? Has Tris moved on already? I thought she'd be sad for at least a week. I am so unlike myself.

Marlene pov(I'm sry it's been changing so much!)

I will get her! I will make her factionless if it's the last thing I do! She stole my man! She should die! Wait. No. I can't do this! She's my friend! And I'm a nurse, not a murderer! Ugh... I can't do anything!

Lauren pov

Haha take that Tris! Four loves me more than you! I'm on the edge of glory! (a/n not a lady gaga fan.) Wait what! Is she not hurt? She's pretty strong... But not as strong as me. And for trying to be stronger than me (which is not possible) she will be factionless!

A/n pls give me ideas. If you do, my writing will be better and I will pick my favourite idea, put it in my next chapter and give you a shout-out! This will be updated every Saturday. Pls R&R. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Four pov

This is the best day of my life! I'm gonna ask Lauren on a special date! This time I'm not gonna chicken. I'm gonna tell her I love her, give her a promise ring, and loads of other stuff. But I have this feeling something isn't right. Do I still like Tris? Surely not... But it might be possible.

Tris pov

Sigh, Uriah's the best! He asked me on a date again! I am so over  
>Four he was such a jerk! He's also a perv! I want him to know I really don't care! He can love Lauren all he wants! I don't care!<br>Lauren pov

She is gonna die! I myself will kill her. In her own apartment! A booby trap! I'll just enjoy Four as long as I can! Maybe get slightly more... Intimate.

Four pov

I'm gonna tell her. I'll tell Tris I still like her. I'm walking over to her now.  
>"Hey Tris."<br>"What do you want you jerk?!"  
>"I want to tell you something."<br>"Go away."  
>"Please?"<br>"Do you not understand English? "  
>" I just want to tell you something. "<br>She just continued you ignore me.  
>" Tris I still like you."<br>"... Then why did you cheat on me?"  
>"Because... "<br>A/n pls give me ideas! I'm desperate!


End file.
